


Dear Jowan

by bagumbo



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagumbo/pseuds/bagumbo
Summary: Letters depicting the tales of Surana, wirtten from the warden himself to Jowan, the blood mage who betrayed him. Depicts an AU where all Origins survive and become Wardens, though this tale focuses on Surana's view.





	Dear Jowan

Dear Jowan,

My friend, my brother, my confidant, you are beyond a doubt the greatest coward I have ever met. The fury I feel towards you and your atrocities strip me of speech even now, days later. I am on the road, Jowan, free of the Circle. Free of our cage, and I suppose you are of some thanks to it.

Lilly, poor Lilly, is to be imprisoned, likely for life. I would have been slain or worse, Tranquiled, if not for Duncan, my savior, my ally, a hero amongst men. Dearest Jowan, I denounce you. You are no longer a brother of mine. Not for the blood magic, not for escaping, but for leaving me and your supposed love behind to face the consequences alone. For helping you, for being a true friend and ally. I did not betray you, Jowan, but you betrayed me. I will not forget Jowan. I will not forget.

-Surana

~~

Dear Jowan,

I have never written to anyone before my letter to you. No, I was too obedient to pass notes amidst the tower. But for now, I will write to you Jowan, my betrayer, for who else can know me truly at this point? I have arrived at the edge of civilization, have entered the Kokari Wilds, and they truly are as dangerous as the tales tell. Jowan, there was a demon. There were darkspawn. The mildest of things were the wolves snapping at me. Magic is to serve men and it served me well today.

I met an apostate, or I believe her to be. She held a staff, crude in design but a staff no less. She and her mother were unsettling? Unsettling is a word perhaps, but they assisted us in a task given by the Wardens so I suppose they are more an ally than you.

I am to be a Grey Warden, by the way. I forgot to tell you, not that you would care, but to write it down feels strangely filled with dread. I have been filled with excitement for a new life but is this another cage? To join is dangerous I hear, so I write to you now, in case these are my final words.

May I fly to the Maker like the Griffins of old if I am to fall this day.

-Surana

~~

Dear Jowan,

I survived. Others did not. My head is pounding, my heart is racing, and I feel like I touched the door to the Heavens. Or the Hells, perhaps. But I survived.

I survived.

-Surana

~~

Dear Jowan,

First and foremost, you have now a companion amongst those who have betrayed me. This not so personal I suppose, but feels it to the extreme. This Loghain, he fled with his troops during a battle that needed him. The king, bless his soul, needed him. My companions, the others who survived our Joining, and a man who is barely our Senior in rank are all that is left.

The possible apostate women were indeed apostates. Ammell was a bitch to them. I mentioned she joined as well yes? No, I see. Well, she did, and I will write only words she deserves.

Ammell if you are reading this instead, you are a bitch.

Now, the apostates yes, they rescued us from death. They are allies truly, compared to you and others here too. But I see my hand is shaking. Perhaps I am to weary to write.

-Surana


End file.
